The invention relates to a method for fabricating a conductive layer by CVD system.
There have been known, as thin film formation methods, photo enhanced CVDs, thermal CVDs and plasma enhanced CVDs. In addition are known sputtering methods for which is made of a solid state material as a source of material to be deposited, and electron beam deposition methods. In prior arts, conductive layers are formed by the sputtering and beam deposition methods, such as conductive transparent layer made of oxide or nitride of tin, indium, antimony or zinc. The reason why the conductive layers are not formed by electric power enhanced CVD methods such as plasms CVDs is that, since formation of conductive layer on the inside of a reaction chamber is inevitable, the supply of the electric power is impaired by current leakage between electrodes through the unintentionally formed conductive layer, so that the reaction is occasionally stopped. Because of this, ecomomic and commecially feasible deposition method for conductive layer is demanded.
On the other hand, photo enhanced CVD methods can be used for the deposition method for conductive layer because they need not utilize eletrical field. However, the deposition speed of the CVD method is very slow, 0.1 to 0.5 .ANG./sec. The method, therefore, can not meet commercial use. Also thermal CVD methods are not suitable because, according to these, the temperature of a substrate must be increased nearly to 500.degree. C. to establish the reaction so that kinds of materials capable of being deposited are limitted.